The inventors have observed that many conventional gas delivery systems utilized to deliver multiple process gases to a process chamber can fail to provide a uniform mixture of the process gases to the process chamber. Such a lack in uniformity in a process gas mixture leads to areas of the process chamber receiving higher concentrations of individual components of the process gases, thereby resulting in process non-uniformities.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved gas mixing apparatus.